


Your anchor

by FeathersInTheSky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersInTheSky/pseuds/FeathersInTheSky
Summary: “When I was lost in the meanders of time with no hope, you were my anchor. This time, I will be yours.”





	Your anchor

Rapid footsteps could be heard in the hall as Lena made her way out of one of Overwatch’s facilities. Her mind was filled with worry, dark thoughts eating at her. Her gaze was blank as she quickened her pace. Emily called her three hours ago, telling her she was at the doctor’s for a routine check-up. For some reason, Lena couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong. She could swear she heard a trace of fear in her girlfriend’s voice. 

After half an hour, she finally got to their flat. Panic took over her as she noticed that the door wasn’t locked. The apartment was plunged into a semi darkness, an only candle barely lightening the room. Her gaze fell upon a form curled up on the carpet. She called out, her voice slightly shaking. “Emily? Are you okay, love?”

No answer. Not wanting to startle her girlfriend, she decided not to switch the lights on and slowly crawled to her instead. Closing in on her, Lena noticed fresh tears on Emily’s face. She slowly lied down next to her and carefully wiped them away with her thumb, her heart clenching at the sight. “Here ya go!” she said with a soft voice, hoping to cheer her lover up a little. That didn’t work. Emily just looked at Lena, sadness all over her features. The hero didn’t know what to say so she did the only thing she could; she held her girlfriend in her arms for as long as it would take her to calm down. 

After long minutes, Emily finally spoke between two sobs. “Do you remember the lump you noticed on my left breast a while ago?”

Not wanting to interrupt her, Lena just nodded. “I promised you I would quickly get it checked…but I didn’t…and when I finally did… She took a deep breath, gathering the courage to finish her sentence.

“When I finally did… I was already diagnosed with a stage IIIB breast cancer. The tumor already spread to my breast’s skin. I’m sorry Lena…I should have listened to you.”

It took Lena a full minute to process what her girlfriend just confessed to her. Wanting to be strong for the woman she loved, she tried to hold back her tears as the fear of losing her took hold of her mind. “What can we do?” she asked, her voice shaking.

The redhead woman seemed to be reassured by Lena’s choice of words. The fact that the hero said “we” implied that she would stick around no matter what will happen and knowing that warmed her heart in a way she couldn’t imagine it could. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “At this point, I will have to go through a chemotherapy then through a total mastectomy and finally, through radiotherapy. I’m so scared Lena…” She looked away, trying to hide the river of tears that kept flowing.

The Overwatch agent gently touched her lover’s cheek, leaned in to kiss her and whispered in a soft voice. “When I was lost in the meanders of time with no hope, you were my anchor. This time, I will be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short story written for a contest during Overwatch's BCRF Mercy Charity 'event'.
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos !


End file.
